There has been proposed an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, in which a surface of a photosensitive drum charged by a charger is exposed to a laser beam, or the like, so as to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive drum. Toner is supplied to the electrostatic latent image, and a toner image is formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum. The toner image is attracted by a transfer roller that nips a sheet along with the photosensitive drum, so that the toner image is transferred to the sheet to form an image.
JP-A-2006-39139 discloses a related image forming apparatus, in which a process cartridge having the photosensitive drum and a charger is removably mounted to an apparatus main unit. Specifically, the charger provided in the process cartridge of JP-A-2006-39139 is constructed by including a stretched charged wire, a grid having a plurality of pores for generating a corona discharge between the grid and the charged wire, a wire electrode for applying a voltage to the charged wire, and a grid electrode for applying a voltage to the grid.
The wire electrode and the grid electrode are exposed outside from a side surface of the process cartridge. Accordingly, when the process cartridge is mounted to the apparatus main body, the electrodes are connected to electrodes belong to the apparatus main body.